Aydogan Ceylan
Aydogan Ceylan is the husband of Gulsu Kivanc, the brother of the late Kai Acar, and currently the head of the Order of Taurus. He creates the Order of Taurus after defecting from the Turkish Mafia after realizing that his brother Kai has become a madman after observing Kai's descent into madness. Biography Early life and beginnings of a rivalry Aydogan was born on August 23, 1973. He was not very close with his brother Kai Acar, but he did care for him. Throughout his life, Aydogan grew increasingly distant from Kai, which may have contributed to Kai's transformation into a villain. When Aydogan found out years later, in 1996, that Kai had become a part of the Turkish Mafia, he was shocked and incensed that his brother would do such a thing. Eventually, Kai tried to pressure Aydogan into joining him in his criminal crusade, but Aydogan refused to be involved in his brother's criminal career and sought to form his own organization to do good instead. He threatened to expose Kai's dirty deeds to the authorities and in response, Kai ordered his enforcers to kill his own brother, forcing Aydogan to go on the run. At around the same time, he met Gulsu Kivanc, whom he eventually married in 1997 and with whom he had a child in 2000. Joining the Order of Taurus In 2017, both Aydogan and his wife Gulsu encountered the Order of Taurus, a splinter group that comprised of people who defected from the Babylon Coalition. Their head, Toby Black, offered the two of them a membership as a means of sheltering them from Kai, who wanted to kill Aydogan after he vowed to stay away from his brother's evil lifestyle. Aydogan and Gulsu trained under Black's mentorship to become efficient fighters for good, with the two of them becoming formidable operatives by 2019. In the spring of that year, Toby was targeted in an assassination attempt by the Babylon Coalition; Babylon Coalition member Nathan Thornton gunned Toby down while he was talking with Aydogan about the importance of fighting for "goodness in the world." Before Toby succumbed to his wounds, he chose Aydogan and Gulsu as his successors. Fighting his brother Main article: ''Taurus Campaign As the new leader of the Order of Taurus, Aydogan declared war on his own brother for plotting to kill him, investing his resources in shutting down his brother's criminal empire. However, during one particular mission, he ran into Edward Maglio and his family and friends, who killed one of Aydogan's operatives after she was mistaken for a burglar trying to assassinate a woman. Unbeknownst to Eddie and his friends and family, the woman was Zeynep Adin, the wife of Kai Acar. It wasn't until months later that the Magliios realized they made a mistake and Eddie's father Bill Maglio apologized to Aydogan and they ended up partnering together instead to dismantle much of Kai's criminal empire, culminating with the death of Kai himself at Bill's hands. Family tension Sometime after the conclusion of the Taurus Campaign, Aydogan found out his wife had converted to Eastern Orthodox Christianity. Being a Muslim, he took it very hard and grew hostile to his wife's new faith. At one point, he threatened to divorce Gulsu because of her beliefs and take custody of Miriam away from her if a divorce were to happen. As of 2019, they are still together but Aydogan still displays hostility towards Gulsu's newfound faith. Personal details Personality ''TBA Physical appearance TBA Habits and beliefs TBA Abilities TBA Gallery Ozan Akbaba as Aydogan Ceylan.jpg Category:Allies Category:Morally ambiguous Category:Characters